The Study Group
by evieeden
Summary: A birthday fic written for tuleangel. A boring study session turns into something far more interesting. J/B/E.


**This fic was written for tuleangel's birthday and she was kind enough to agree to it being posted.**

**Thanks to latessitrice for the emergency beta job. I do not own Twilight, but I do own this plot.**

**Thanks for reading, I hope you like it.**

**The Study Group**

**JPOV**

I groaned out load, throwing my English textbook on the floor in front of me and flopping backwards to lie on the carpet.

This study session was a complete bust; everything was going in one ear and then straight out the other. When everyone had decided to work together to get our homework done, I had leapt at the chance to both spend time with my friends – who if felt like I hadn't seen in ages – and make a start on my term papers.

Four hours in, Emmett had decided to bail and go hit up his sorority girlfriend, Rosalie, for a booty call, and Alice had finished all her work obscenely quickly and ran off to spend the night over at Angela's.

And I was still stuck here.

Two laughs met my ears, one high-pitched and feminine, the other lower and ultimately more masculine, and I lifted my head to glare at my roommates, who were practically in hysterics due to my overdramatic actions.

In a fit of childishness I stuck my tongue out at the pair of them and flopped back onto the floor again, whacking my head on a particularly threadbare spot of carpet.

"Ow, shit." I rubbed the tender lump which was now developing on the back of my head.

"Awww, poor Jazzy. Are you ok?"

Bella crawled over the mountain of books and folders which were scattered across the centre of Edward's room towards me and kneeled to one side of my head, stroking gently through my hair. I nearly purred at the contact.

Another low laugh came from the desk chair across the room. "You shouldn't pander to him, Bella. He's fine; he's just faking it 'cos he doesn't want to do his English assignment." Edward raised a challenging eyebrow at me. "Isn't that right, Jasper?"

Bella looked down at me expectantly.

I silently cursed Edward. I wanted Bella to keep gazing down sympathetically at me with those big doe-eyes – keep running her fingers through my hair.

But milking pain just to get pity wasn't my style and never had been.

"No, I'm alright, Bells. Just banging my head against the floor to get this fucking text stuck in my head." Sitting up, I glowered at my copy of _The Things They Carried_, as if it could feel my disapproval.

"See, I don't get that," Edward mumbled around the pen stuck in his mouth, still looking at the set of math problems he was working on.

"Get what?"

"How you can remember shitloads of dates and events and whatever for your dull as hell History elective for the Civil War, but you can't comprehend a couple of stories about Vietnam enough to write a paper on them?"

"The Civil War was a hundred years before the Vietnam War."

He grinned at me. "So does that mean your brain is officially a century behind where it should be? Do you want Bella to be your little woman? Have her locked in the kitchen with seven kids and no escape, prancing around in a corset?"

I scoffed at him, but his words stirred at something inside me. I subtly considered Bella's waist – what would she look like with her waist narrowed by the boning, her breasts lifted up, almost presenting themselves to whoever might look?

I was snapped out of my daydream as Bella launched a pencil at Edward's head. "Don't be such a pig, Edward. Not everyone can be good at everything, not even you."

Edward was now beaming cockily. "If you come over here, Bells, then I'll show you how good at everything I can be."

I rolled my eyes at the cheesy line, expecting Bella to laugh it off and shoot back some sarcastic remark. Instead she shivered – a reaction that interested both Edward and I.

Noticing that she had our undivided attention, Bella blushed and scrambled to her feet. "I'm going to go and get us some drinks."

Keeping her head down, she practically ran out the door and down the stairs.

"Well," I began, "that was odd."

"Yeah," Edward replied, but I could see that his focus wasn't really on me; instead he was still staring pensively towards the open doorway.

I shot him a suspicious look, a thought slowly forming in my mind. "Hey, you aren't...you know?" I waved a hand between him and where Bella had just left.

"You know what?" he frowned at me.

"You know, _together_ or anything, are you? That was a pretty strange reaction to one of your usual innuendos."

Edward shook his head. "You know I like Bella, and I know you do too, but I'm never quite sure whether she's really that into me or not. And things got a bit awkward after that time we all messed around. Do you remember?"

Ah yes, I remembered.

It had been one night, shortly after we had moved in together; we had all decided to celebrate our new living situation by throwing a private party and getting completely smashed. We had all drunk quite a lot by the time that Alice and Angela began making out – at first on a dare, but later because they were completely infatuated with each other – and as Rosalie and Emmett were making goo-goo eyes at each other on the sofa, Edward, Bella and I had found ourselves stealing the last remaining bottle of tequila and sneaking away up to Bella's room.

As Bella wasn't that keen on playing Truth or Dare anymore, we decided to just go for a round of Truth or Truth, which had led to the revelations that both Edward and I were bisexual, something that had never come up in conversation before - it had never really seemed to matter enough to bring up - and that Bella thought we were both 'hotties' although as soon as she said it, she begged us not to say anything about it to anyone.

You could tell how completely drunk she was by the fact that we were the only ones who such knowledge would usually be kept a secret from, but I guess that didn't occur to her.

This had then led to Edward's confession that he was attracted to both of us too, something I was completely shocked by. I mean, I knew that we had both exchanged some 'looks,' sharing a bathroom and had led to several half-naked encounters and I had taken the opportunity to admire his physique...amongst other things, but I had never realised that he was doing the same.

Being completely out of our heads, some fooling around had occurred after these heated revelations, but when we woke up the next morning, curled up around each other on the carpet, we had agreed to just forget it and chalk it up to a drunken mistake.

Except that I hadn't forgotten it – I had obsessed over the memory for weeks.

And it looked like Edward hadn't forgotten either.

I frowned in thought. "Do you think about it?" I asked. "About what happened that night?"

He gave me a long, almost-assessing look and I met his gaze evenly, nothing but pure curiosity fuelling the question. Edward finally seemed to come to some kind of decision.

"All the time." He took a deep breath. "I think about Bella... I think about you." That last part was spoken a lot quieter than the rest – so quiet that I nearly missed it.

I stared at him for a long minute, my mind racing, my heart beginning to pound faster in my chest.

"Edward." I didn't say anything else; I didn't have the words to say anything else.

Slowly, very slowly, Edward set his notepad and pen aside and rose up to his knees. He shuffled uncomfortably towards me, before resorting to crawling, his eyes never leaving mine.

I sat still, caught up in his gaze, incapable of moving either towards or away from him. I just sat there and watched him getting closer and closer until he was directly in front of me, his eyes searching mine.

He hesitated and then leaned forward, bringing his mouth to mine.

His kiss was better than I remembered. I hadn't forgotten anything about that night, but the whole thing was a bit hazy, like I was seeing and experiencing everything, but it was slightly out of focus.

This time I could see it all and feel it all with perfect clarity.

Edward kissed me agonisingly slowly, his lips slightly chapped and rough against mine, sucking lightly on my bottom lip.

Leaning towards him, my hands crept up, one burying itself in his hair and tugging, the other sliding round the back of his neck to yank him closer to me. He groaned into my mouth as he relented, his arms winding tightly around my waist.

We kissed languorously for a while until my impatience got the better of me and I grabbed his ass, pushing our erections together and grinding against him, giving me the friction I craved.

As if his restraint had suddenly snapped, Edward immediately became more aggressive in his intentions, his hips moving frantically against mine, his tongue pushing my lips open and entwining with mine and his hands suddenly taking on a life of their own.

We groped and gasped and grabbed and groaned...

Then heard the creak that indicated that Bella was coming back upstairs.

We broke apart, panting. An unspoken agreement was made in that moment and I straightened my shirt and sat back. Edward shifted himself backwards and grabbed his pad and pen again. He would have looked studious if it weren't for his thoroughly dishevelled appearance. Smirking, I grabbed my English book from where I had thrown it and opened it once more.

When Bella walked back in with a tray crammed with drinks and snacks for us, we were the very picture of innocence.

"Thank you, darlin'. That's looks brilliant." I was all smiles and graciousness and as Bella stared at me suspiciously, I could see Edward hiding a smile behind her.

"I just figured we all needed a break for a bit, given that Jasper's slowly being driven mad by his English paper."

"Right. A break. That's exactly what we need."

Grabbing the food off the tray, we all sat eating quietly. Bella was deep in thought and as she finished eating her sandwich, she unconsciously brought her fingers up to her mouth.

Edward groaned lowly and I arched an eyebrow at him. Bella also noticed the noise and her eyes were now flicking between us, his teeth worrying her bottom lip.

"Do you...?" she began, then shook her head. "Never mind."

"What?" I cocked my head curiously. The nerves were practically radiating off Bella and I wondered what was making her so jumpy.

Her face was bright red by now and she picked at a loose thread on her sock. Her reticence reminded me of my own not ten minutes earlier with Edward.

Was she going to ask the same thing?

Taking a chance that she was, I decided to put her out of her misery.

"Yes, we do. We both do."

Bella gasped at my admission, the frown line back on her face. She still didn't look at us. The air was thick with tension.

I exchanged another glance with Edward. This time it was him who spoke.

"Bella, would you want...? Do you...?"

She looked him dead in the eye, then turned to level me with the same stare. Without saying a word, she unbuttoned her shirt and slipped it off her shoulders. I sat there, completely dumbfounded.

Was Bella...?

Crossing her arms, she took hold of the hem of her strappy top and whipped it over her head, leaving her in just her jeans and a peach-coloured bra.

Yes, was obviously the answer to my question. Bella really was stripping in front of us, her cheeks flushed, her eyes bright with excitement, anticipation and nervousness.

Edward was in the same shocked state as I was, only his mouth was hanging open rather unattractively.

The longer we watched her though, the more uncomfortable Bella began to look, her fingers twitching towards where she had left her top.

I decided to act. Leaning over, I grabbed hold of her waist and hoisted her up to sit on my lap. Her legs settled on either side of my hips, straddling me. For the second time today I was kissed by one of my dream lovers and I fully took advantage of the situation.

Gripping a handful of her hair, I attacked her mouth, licking and sucking at her lips, and moving down to nibble at her neck when she threw her head back to catch her breath.

A hot, wet kiss was placed against my own jaw and I realised that while Bella and I had been caught up in each other, Edward had sidled up behind us and was now dotting kisses across both of us. With a low groan, Bella turned from me and grabbing Edward's jaw began to make out with him.

I took the opportunity to move my mouth down her chest, towards her breasts and I ran my tongue along the edge of the fabric, briefly dipping below the lace to lap at her nipple. She shrieked at the attention, her hands scrabbling at my hair to hold me in place.

Sliding the straps off her shoulders, I reached my arms round her tiny frame to unhook her bra and toss it away. Immediately I returned my attentions to her breasts and small moans continued to emerge from her mouth, arousing me more and making me even harder.

Keeping my mouth on her tits, I lowered one hand to her waistband only to meet Edward's there. Raising my head slightly I grinned at him, before we both got to work in Bella's jeans, her mouth once again moulded to Edward's.

She was whining in earnest now, her hips beginning to grind against mine; I almost whimpered myself at the sensation of her wriggling against my cock, instead I settled for a manly grunt.

My hands fumbled as I undid her jeans – now came the problem of getting them off her without moving her. I was rather enjoying the sensations she was creating in my lap.

Unfortunately, my wish to keep her there was halted by Edward, who seeing that her fly was undone and her white panties were peeking out at us, proceeded to tip Bella backwards, laying her out flat on the floor.

Grumbling to myself, I shuffled backwards and grabbed Bella waistband, making sure my fingers had hooked under her panties too, and tugged, sliding the material down her legs. As I discarded her jeans, I saw that Edward already had his fingers half inside Bella and she was cursing like a sailor as he worked them within her.

"Fuck...Edward, that feels so good...don't you fucking dare stop...oh God..."

Taking a second to admire her pale, nude form spread out before me. She was gorgeous – all long limbs and silky skin and wet, glistening centre. I palmed myself through my pants, rubbing along my length to ease the ache.

It was then I noticed that Edward and I were still fully clothed, while Bella was completely naked. That didn't seem fair to me so I shed my t-shirt and jeans, hissing as some of the pressure on my dick was released.

Clad in just my boxers, I walked on my hands and knees over towards Edward, stalking him. He broke away from Bella to watch my approach and without warning, I pounced on him. Bella giggled at Edward's surprise and assisted me in wrestling him out of his clothes, both of us taking the time to lavish attention upon him.

By the time he was moaning and gasped for more, I was ready to lose my last item of clothing. But first, there was something I wanted to do...No – needed to do.

I pulled Bella away from Edward, causing him to jerk upright as the lost of touch. "Hey!"

Bella giggled in my arms and I winked at his disgruntled expression. "Don't worry, we're not going to leave you hanging for long."

With one arm still wrapped around Bella, I ran the other over Edward's bare legs, the muscles contracting underneath my touch, before taking hold of his ankles and spreading them apart. I then sat Bella back against him and his arms automatically wound around her body, his fingers lightly teasing her nipples, both of them waiting to see what I would do next. Winking at them again, I felt a wicked smile cross my lips.

"You're going to love this."

Sliding down to lie on my stomach, I saw when Edward finally got it, hooking his feet around Bella's and opening her legs for me, holding her in place as I ran my tongue up her centre.

"Fuck, Jasper!"

Her exclamation of surprise was music to my ears and I immediately dove back in, drawing long strokes up her centre, causing her hips to buck slightly. I concentrated my attention on her clit, enjoying the moans and whimpers she was making as she strained and trembled underneath me.

Glancing upwards, I saw that Edward's hands were still manipulating her breasts, his mouth alternating between running over her neck and seeking out her lips. Bella had thrown her head back, her eyes squeezed tightly shut, but as soon as I halted my movements, her hand came to blind grab at my head, pushing me back down.

Plunging back in, I licked, nibbled and sucked at her folds, my face becoming soaked with her juices. My own hips began to move unconsciously, rubbing my aching cock against the carpet, trying to get some friction.

When Bella's pleas and whimpers became too much for me, I focused my tongue's actions back on her clit. Edward was now grunting and moaning too as Bella writhed at the feelings I was creating in her and inadvertently began grinding against his erection.

"Please...please..." she muttered over and over.

Finally Edward snapped. "For fuck's sake, Jasper, let the girl come!"

I obeyed. Flicking at Bella's nub and sliding two fingers inside her, thrusting and scissoring them inside her until she screamed, her whole body tensing up as she lost herself and her thighs slamming shut around my head, pinning me in place.

She shuddered and sighed as she came down and chuckling, I rubbed her thighs gently and slid out from between them. Edward, in the meantime, was stroking the skin across her arms and stomach, whispering in her ear about how beautiful she looked and how much she was turning us on.

Turning her head to one side, Bella placed a light kiss on Edward's neck, before fixing her eyes on me. We kissed and I felt her lap up her arousal from where it was spread across my lips and chin.

Suddenly she whined and I saw that Edward had taken advantage of her getting up onto her knees to kiss me and slid his fingers inside her from behind. His eyes were practically gleaming as the sight he was getting of her ass swaying in front of him.

Breaking away from our kiss, Bella ran her hot hands down my chest, tracing over the muscles there – proof that my sessions in the gym had worked – and working her way down to my boxers, the material already damp with pre-cum. Her hand wrapped around me, gently massaging my length through the fabric. I groaned, my forehead dropping down to rest against Bella's shoulder as I fought the urge to thrust.

Bella slid her lips along my jaw, her breath against the skin of my neck causing prickles to run up the back of my neck. When she reached my ear, she suckled on the lobe, shocking me with how arousing I found that tiny action.

"Lie back," she whispered. She pulled back to look at me, her eyes wide with anticipation, her tongue flicking out to lick her lips.

I nodded blindly. How could I refuse an order like that?

Lowering myself back onto my elbows, I lifted my hips to help Bella slide my boxers down my legs. She then settled between them and without any hesitation she took the head of my cock into her mouth.

My elbows gave way beneath me and my head thumped heavily on the floor for the second time today, only this time I really didn't care.

Bella's mouth was even hotter than her hand she swirled her tongue around the tip before taking me into the vacuum of her mouth. Plunging down on me, I felt my dick hit the back of her throat...

...and then she swallowed; and I lost all sense of reasoning and perspective.

My hips bucked up reflexively and she pressed one hand down on my lower stomach, holding me in place, while the other wrapped around the base of my cock, squeezing in tandem with the suction of her mouth. Her tongue was raspy as it stroked up the sensitive skin.

"...God... Bella..."

My hands scrabble for purchase against the carpet and Bella reached up, grabbing one hand and placing it on the back of her head. I tangled my fingers up in her hair and tried not to push her head further down.

All of a sudden her mouth was gone and my head shot up, a protest on my lips, as my eyes blearily opened to see why she had stopped.

Edward, was why she had stopped. He had taken advantage of Bella's position as she blew me and thrust into her from behind, his movements slow and lazy, his eyes captivated by Bella's attention to me.

She moaned both our names and he drove into her with more force, pushing her face back down towards me. Bella's mouth quickly enveloped me again, this time shifting downwards slightly to lave my balls with her tongue and then returned to my cock.

As Edward pushed into her particularly hard, she swallowed around me, her teeth accidentally scraping against me.

"Holy shit, Bella!"

My eyes clamped shut at the sensation as I fought off the tingling in my spine and the clenching in my balls, not wanting to cum yet.

"Shhh, Jasper. Don't hold back. You can cum if you want to, I'm really close too," Bella whispered conspiratorially to me, noting the strained expression on my face.

I grunted, but was in no position to argue.

My toes curled and I let go of my self control, my hands gripped at Bella's hair, holding her in place. It was a bit rude of me not to ask if she minded swallowing, but from the hungry noises she was making, it was fine by her.

A low keen began in the back of Bella's throat, sending vibrations running through me and milking me for all I had. Releasing me, she threw her head back, my fingers slipping from their grip and she wailed out mine and Edward's names as she came for the second time.

I lay dazed on the floor, watching as Edward's thrusts grew shorter and sharper, until with a grunt, he pushed into her one last time and then froze, pleasure washing over his face as he spilled inside her.

Edward's body flopped forward, his tense muscles now completely boneless. His weight sent Bella crashing down too, right on top of me. I groaned and then winced when I realised how close Bella's elbow had come to landing in a very sensitive area.

Grabbing her under her arms, I hauled her body up to rest along one side, nudging Edward with one foot to get him to shift his weight off of her a bit. He grumbled but then dragged himself up my body, settling on the other side of me. Both of them rested their heads on my shoulders and I brought up a hand on either side to brush their hair off their hot skin.

We lay quietly for a while, our hands idly drifting over each other's bodies.

Eventually my back made its protests know at being so roughly treated by the floor and I tapped my lovers, because that's what they were now, on the shoulders.

"Any chance we could move this to the bed, my spine's killing me?"

"Oh my God, Jasper." Bella jumped to her feet. "You should have told us you were in pain. Why didn't you let us know?"

"Calm down, Bella. I'm not in pain, I'm just...pleasantly aching." I grinned at her and she rewarded me with a small smile.

"Well then, shall we get Jasper to bed, Bella?"

Rising slowly to his feet, Edward stretched and both of us gawped at the show he was giving us. Smirking, he offered me a hand to help me up and when I took it, he used the momentum to pull me up and toss me over his shoulder.

"Hey!"

Laughing, he tapped my ass and then dropped me in the middle of the bed. He turned towards Bella and she squealed as he grabbed her around the waist and then threw themselves next to me on the bed.

We jostled around for a bit before we were finally all comfortable, Bella lying between Edward and I, our arms all entwined over her waist.

My mind raced, wondering what was going to happen now, whether we would wake up in the morning and go back to ignoring what happened. I didn't want that to happen; I wanted to see where this would go. I wanted a relationship with Bella and Edward.

Now I just needed to find out what they wanted.

"What are we doing here?" Bella's voice was quiet, almost a whisper. She kept her eyes down, watching her fingers as they trace over our hands.

Edward glanced at me over her head. "We're making love and now we're going to bed together."

Bella frowned. "But what's going to happen now?"

This time I answered. "I don't know, Bella. But I know that I don't want to ignore what's happened like we did last time. I want to be with you and I want to be with Edward too. I don't know if you two feel the same way, but I know that that's what I...want – what I hope you want."

A slow smile crossed Bella's face. "I don't want to ignore it either. Being together...that sounds nice."

I placed a quick kiss on her neck and she sighed in contentment.

Propping himself up on his elbow, Edward leaned over to give me a long, drawn out kiss. I moaned as he left me to exchange the same with Bella.

"Very nice indeed."


End file.
